9 stycznia
by MarikaSnape
Summary: Niewielki prezent dla Mistrza Eliksirów, którego charakter gdzieś trochę odbiegł od kanonu...


— Severusie, pośpiesz się — szepnęła, ciągnąc mnie za sobą.

Z pewnością nie będę biegł, niech sobie to wybije z głowy. Ta cała sytuacja była niedorzeczna, wręcz absurdalna. Pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu miałem okazję wyspać się. Sprawy Hogwartu pochłaniały mnie, zabierały tak bardzo cenny, wolny czas, nawet sen. Jednak kretynka nie potrafiła tego uszanować. W środku nocy wcisnęła się do moich komnat, oczywiście budząc mnie przy tym. Jak mogłem być tak głupi i podać jej hasło do moich kwater? Jak mogłem być takim idiotą, by pozwolić jej na taką arogancję oraz nieposłuszeństwo? Zaczynałem żałować... Ba! Żałowałem, kiedy zaledwie pomyślałem o tak niedorzecznym przedsięwzięciu, jednak moja głupota przejęła nade mną kontrolę, co ostatnio zbyt często się zdarzało. Mógłbym zmienić hasło, ale... Właśnie, to przeklęte ale. Tyle za i przeciw. Zbyt wiele, by teraz o tym decydować.

Już od kilku godzin słońce było ukryte za horyzontem, ustępując tym samym miejsca mrocznej oraz kuszącej ciemności nocy. Odziany w zaledwie czarną koszulę i spodnie tego samego koloru, zostałem ciągnięty przez dziewczynę. Chłód kamiennych ścian zamku, przenikał przez cienki materiał ubrań powodując, iż moje ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Nie miałem pojęcia dokąd zmierzam i raczej nie chciałem na tamtą chwilę się dowiedzieć.

Marika była wielce uradowana faktem, że nie specjalnie jej się opierałem. Byłem zbyt zmęczony, by kłócić się z tą idiotką, która i tak nie dałaby mi spokoju. Zresztą... Nie oszukujmy się — byłem ciekawy co takiego przygotowała w Wielkiej Sali, bo właśnie pod wejściem do niej się znaleźliśmy.

— Musimy być cicho, nawet jeśli Filch został przekupiony — szepnęła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Co to za głupi wyraz twarzy?

— Puść mnie w końcu i powiedz ty głupi Gryfonie w jaki niby sposób namówiłaś Filcha, by ci nie przeszkadzał? — syknąłem, próbując się wyrwać.

Ciekawiło mnie jakie relacje łączyły tą durną dziewczynę oraz woźnego szkoły. Oczywiście Marika musiała mieć na niego jakiś haczyk. Ten stary idiota nigdy, by nie pozwolił spacerować uczniowi w nocy po szkole, a Snape mogła. Jej przywileje przekroczyły granicę dla przeciętnego ucznia, Filch nie mógł jej ruszyć. Nie będę wspominał, że szlabany z nim wyglądały niczym popołudniowe herbatki. Najgorsze było to, że nie chciała mi nic zdradzić.

— Severusie, kiedyś ci to zdradzę, ale nie teraz. To moja tajemnica — zaśmiała się, po czym potrząsnęła głową jakby przypomniała sobie, gdzie się znajdowaliśmy. — Miałeś być cicho.

Spiorunowałem ją wzrokiem. Sama zachowuje się głośno, a to mnie upomina. Bezczelna dziewucha, gdybym mógł teraz wrócić do kwater...

— Nie patrz tak na mnie, profesorze — wyraźnie zaakcentowała ostatnie słowo. — Severusie, przygotowałam dla ciebie niespodziankę. Wiem, że już dawno jest po twoich urodzinach, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać, by nie dać ci czegoś od siebie. Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie przyjmujesz prezentów, ten będzie wyjątkiem...

Spojrzałem na nią zszokowany, nawet niech nie myśli, że cokolwiek od niej wezmę. Nienawidziłem swoich urodzin, wszystkich tych obchodów... Było to nad wyraz głupie. Cała ta sytuacja była alogiczna.

— Idę stąd, nie mam zamiaru brać w tym udziału. To z pewnością jakieś twój żart, Istoto. Dobran...

— Przestań... — przerwała mi. Jej głos był wręcz błagalny, zależało jej. — Dyrektor wie... Coś wie. Nie mówiłam mu wszystkiego, ale zgodził się bym zajęła Wielką Salę na tą noc. Co raczej było oczywiste, nikt z niej przecież nie korzysta o tej porze. Inni nauczyciele nie mają o niczym pojęcia, więc nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy.

— Zacznę od tego, że nigdy więcej masz mi nie przerywać, Snape. Nie zapominaj z kim rozmawiasz. A drugą sprawą jest... Czy to jakieś przyjęcie, czy Merlin wie co innego? Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na takie "rozrywki". — wyrwałem się w końcu, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Za kogo ty mnie masz? Przecież doskonale wiem, że bankiety, bale, towarzystwo to nie twoja domena. Nazwałabym to tête-à-tête — jej wyćwiczony francuski akcent, aż bolał. Był wręcz idealny. — Jeśli wiesz o co mi chodzi.

— Zaczęłaś się uczyć tego wspaniałego języka, bo..? Umieram z ciekawości. Prześladujesz mnie po angielsku, chcesz też zatruwać moje życie francuskim, który jak dobrze wiesz uwielbiam?

— Ja za to uwielbiam jak się bulwersujesz — zaśmiała się na moje oburzenie. Bezczelna. — Uczę się go z dwóch powodów. Nie, nie powiem ci jakich. A teraz zamknij oczy.

Spojrzałem na nią jak na wariatkę, którą oczywiście była. Chyba nie sądziła, że to zrobię... A jednak! Jej spojrzenie mówiło jedno: oczekuje tego ode mnie. Prychnąłem, odwracając wzrok.

— Severusie, proszę.

Proszę z jej ust, potrafi zdziałać cuda. Już po chwili, ponownie złapała mnie za rękę, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali, by zatrzymać się kolejny raz. Puściła moją dłoń, odchodząc ode mnie. Zabrakło przez chwile jej ciepła oraz tej ekscytacji, która emanowała od Istoty. Głos dziewczyny rozszedł się po sali, w postaci znajomych mi inkantacji zaklęcia wyciszającego oraz kilku zabezpieczających.

— Zanim otworzysz oczy to złożę ci życzenia — odezwała się, zbliżając się do mnie. — Ach, tak... Zapomniałam, że nie potrafię tego robić, więc pozwól, że słowa zastąpię czynami.

Poczułem jak składa jeden, delikatny pocałunek na moim policzku. Pełen uczuć, wyznań. Złapałem ją za nadgarstki, otwierając oczy. Nie patrzyła na mnie, a w ziemię, mrużąc przy tym brwi. Jakby analizowała swoje zachowanie sprzed chwili. Prychnąłem, kiedy dostrzegłem jej prawie niewidoczne rumieńce. Podniosła wzrok na mnie, przekręcając głowę w geście zapytania. Merlinie, co za kretynka.

Puściłem ją, rozglądając się po sali. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważyłem większych zmian. Stoły były cofnięte pod ściany, by zrobić miejsce ciemno zielonemu futonowi japońskiemu. Świece, lilie... Mój wzrok, pełen pogardy spoczął na niej. To wszystko było przesiąknięte słodyczą, robiło się od tego niedobrze. A kwiaty były zdecydowaną przesadą, nie mogłem na nie patrzeć. Istota za to mogła i obdarowała je takim spojrzeniem, jak ja ją w tamtej chwili. W końcu odezwałem się:

— Po to mnie tu ciągnęłaś? Tracisz mój czas na coś co mogłaś zrobić w każdej chwili i w każdym miejscu? — Uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem, przeczesując włosy. Nie miała odwagi by spojrzeć na mnie.

— Oczywiście, a teraz spójrz w górę.

Przewróciłem oczami, po czym zrobiłem co mi poleciła. Zaniemówiłem, co rzadko się zdarzało. Niebo, zazwyczaj czarne, pokryte kilkoma gwiazdami, w tamtej chwili było inne, doskonale piękne. Finezyjne, magiczne, wspaniałe i żywe. Granatowo — czarne tle wiły się mozaikowe galaktyki, które były, po prostu błyszczącymi wirami ciał niebieskich. Chabrowe, rubinowe oraz złote gwiazdy zdobiły ciemne niebo, swoim nadzwyczajnym lśnieniem. Najdziwniejsze było to, iż blask planet, gwiazd, galaktyk nie roznosił się w Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłem niewielkie świetliki — czy Merlin wie co — które krążyły, po pomieszczeniu, układając się w różnorakie kształty. Wybucha jednej z planet, przyciągnął mój wzrok, oślepiając mnie na chwilę. Lazur, bursztyn oraz szmaragd zawładnęły na niedługą chwilę niebem.

Czułem się jakby galaktyka otaczała mnie z każdej strony, jakbym stał się częścią tego pięknego a jednocześnie brutalnego, chłodnego wszechświata.

Potarłem kark, który dawał znać, o granicach swojej wytrzymałości.

— Właśnie dlatego przygotowałam to wszystko — wskazała dłonią na futon — abyśmy... abyś nie musiał męczyć się ciągłym patrzeniem w górę. Świece są dla klimatu, lilie, bo je lubisz. Gdybyś usnął, zasiedział się to nie masz się czym przejmować, żaden uczeń nie padnie na zawał wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie. O szóstej zostaniesz przeniesiony, wraz z tym wszystkim, do Pokoju Życzeń, a sama będzie wyglądać tak jak zawsze. Coś jak w Kopciuszku...

— Nie, tam eliksiry były za słabe, dlatego przed północą wszystko przybrało swój pierwotny wygląd.

— Eliksiry? Może jeszcze zaklęcia transmutacyjne? — prychnęła.

— A nie? Jaką wersję czytałaś, drogie dziecko? — Zmrużyła oczy, kiedy wypowiedziałem ostatnie słowo.

— Mugolską. Jest też wersja dla czarodziei?

— Cóż za zdziwienie, niedoinformowana Istoto. To bajka ze świata magii, która przeciekła do mugoli. Oni nie są, aż tak kreatywni.

— Wielka szkoda, że Mickiewicz teraz nie może powstać z martwych.

— Zamilcz — syknąłem, na co ta uśmiechnęła się triumfująco.

— Nigdy. Wracając do tematu głównego — zastanawiała się, gdzie skończyła, po czym kontynuowała: — Nie mogłam tego zrobić u ciebie. Sklepienie tutaj jest zaczarowane, więc łatwiej było mi zaprojektować wygląd dzisiejszego nieba. W twoich kwaterach musiałabym zacząć wszystko od podstaw, a nie wiem czy nawet jest taka możliwość... I czy w ogóle bym umiała. Nie było by też niespodzianki, a to przecież najważniejsze w takich prezentach. Skoro wszystko wyjaśniłam, to idę.

Zaczęła kierować się w stronę drzwi. Chyba sobie żartuje.

— Nie ma mowy, Snape. Zostajesz ze mną. Sądzisz, że dam się wciągnąć w twoje gierki? Skąd mam wiedzieć, że rano rzeczywiście wszystko znajdzie się w Pokoju Życzeń? Wracaj tu, Istoto. Z pewnością chcesz się zabawić ze swoimi koleżkami z Gryffindoru, kosztem swojego starego profesora.

— Och, tak. Przejrzałeś mnie, Severusie. Przecież ja z nimi utrzymuje takie świetne kontakty. Wcale nie przesiaduje u ciebie całymi dniami — przewróciła oczami, wyglądała na rozbawioną tym wszystkim. — Tak przy okazji... Dla mnie to i lepiej.

Złapała mnie za rękę, ciągnąc na futon. Dziękowałem Merlinowi, za tak wielką cierpliwość. Miałem taką ochotę rzucić na nią pierwszą, lepsza klątwę.

Leżeliśmy obok siebie, co było dość niekomfortowe. Starałem się, na nowo pogrążyć w tym niesamowitym widoku, w innym świecie, który był na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zerknąłem na dziewczynę, widocznie nie zainteresowaną niebem. Jej uwaga skupiała się na mnie.

— Wcale nie jesteś stary. Tylko trzynaście lat nas dzieli.

— Tylko? Istoto, lubisz starszych?

— Tylko.

Nie odpowiedziała na moje pytanie, zamiast tego zbliżyła się do mnie. Uśmiechała się lekko, ja jedynie potrafiłem piorunować ją wzrokiem. Nie wiedziałem co o tym myśleć, może też nie chciałem. To było zbyt absurdalne, bym mógł wyciągnąć z tej sytuacji jakieś logiczne wnioski. Wróciłem pamięcią do tego delikatnego pocałunku, który spowodował jedynie szok. Kto normalny dotyka mnie i jeszcze całuje? Z pewnością Istota całkiem zdurniała wśród tych imbecylów z Gryffindoru. Jestem jej nauczycielem, nie mogę pozwolić na... Co ja pieprzę? Nasze relacje już dawno przekroczyły granicę schematu nauczyciel — uczeń.

— Z łaski swojej zajmij się ciekawym oraz piękniejszym widokiem ode mnie. Jeśli nadal nie wiesz o co mi chodzi, to spójrz w górę. Irytujesz mnie, Snape.

Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się we mnie a ja z bólem musiałem przyznać, że jej oczy mógłby by teraz konkurować z jedną z gwiazd nad nami. Oczy jej były w tamtej chwili bardziej złote, niż piwne.

— Mogłabym się sprzeczać, ale jestem na to zbyt zmęczona — odrzekła, prawie szeptem.

Chwyciła mnie za dłoń, już któryś raz tej nocy. Czułem jej delikatne ruchy kciuka, które gładziła moją dłoń. I powinienem się wyrwać, jednak... Byłem zbyt zmęczony by to zrobić. Chciałem w to wierzyć.

Zamieniliśmy się rolami. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w sklepienie Wielkiej Sali, a ja niestety w nią i za nic nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Jej powieki stały się cięższe, ewidentnie chciało jej się spać. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, znowu objęła mnie spojrzeniem.

— Usypiasz, Snape. — Cóż za błyskotliwe spostrzeżenie.

— Chciałbyś, co nie? Jutro, to znaczy dzisiaj jest sobota, więc mogę sobie pozwolić na nieprzespaną noc. Tak przy okazji, to nie koniec prezentu. Patrz.

Podniosła się, uniosła dłonie, po czym zamknęła oczy. Już po krótkiej chwili, która była przesiąknięta ciszą, szkarłatno — złoty ogień buchnął przed nami. W pierwszej chwili chciałem sięgnąć po różdżkę, jednak zrozumiałem, że to cześć przedstawienia.

Piekielne Narzędzie, niczym żywe stworzenie przypominające węża, okrążyło Wielką Salę niejednokrotnie, by w końcu zbliżyć się do nas. Poczułem ciepło, języki ognia, które gładziły moją skórę, aczkolwiek nie raniły jej. Wyciągnąłem dłoń w stronę żywiołu, ale ten cofnął się pod sklepienie sali, jak spłoszony zwierz.

Na tle wielobarwnego kosmosu, ogień rozczepił się, by z mniejsze płomienie mogły przybrać kształt kobiet w sukniach balowych. Niektóre z nich zaczęły rozmawiać ze sobą, inne kręciły się okół własnej osi, a jedna z nich płakała. Chciałem zapytać się Istoty dlaczego, ale w tamtym momencie pojawił się kolejny z żywiołów.

Krystalicznie czysta woda, przeinaczyła się w, imponujących rozmiarów, kruka. Ptak szybował nad głowami ognistych istot, by w końcu opaść na niewidzialny parkiet. Źródło Życia, po rozczepieniu ewoluowało w dostojnych mężczyzn.

Eleganccy arystokraci zapraszali damy do tańca. W chwili kiedy rozpoczęli swój bal, muzyka pojawiła się. Skrzypce... Nie miałem pojęcia skąd pochodził ten boski dźwięk, ale chciałem, aby trwał wiecznie. Dźwięk instrumentu towarzyszył temu dziwnemu, a jednocześnie tak oczywistemu zjawisku. Kiedy zakochani tańczyli, woda gasiła ogień. Kochankowie wypalali się nawzajem, zanikali, a uśmiech i miłość z ich twarzy nie znikała. Wyglądali na szczęśliwych, jakby cieszyli się, że w taki sposób mogą odejść.

Muzyka była coraz głośniejsza, a na parkiecie została tylko jedna para. Mężczyzna nachylił się, by scałować łzę z policzka kobiety, która wcześniej płakała. Gdy jego usta dotknęły jej ognistej skóry, w pomieszczeniu rozbłysło tak silne światło, iż musiałem zamknąć oczy. Krople wody opadły na nas, jednak spaliły się, jak gdyby byśmy byli sami stworzeni z ognia. Tęcza pojawiła się na chwilę, by zaraz zniknąć tym samym powodując cisze. Dźwięk skrzypiec zamilkł.

Mój wzrok końcu spoczął na dziewczynie, która nadal miała zamknięte oczy. Zachwiała się, łapiąc się za głowę. Kretynka! Ile razy jej powtarzałem, by nie używała tej magii dla swojego kaprysu. Jakby nie docierało do niej, że nie jest w stanie tego wszystkiego opanować.

Zajęła miejsce obok mnie, oddychając ciężko.

— Dziękuje — tylko tyle potrafiłem powiedzieć. Jej uśmiech się pogłębił.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobało Severusie. Nie miałam jak tego przećwiczyć, więc doceń moją ciężką pracę.

Prychnąłem, po czym warknąłem, kiedy położyła głowę na moim torsie.

— Mogę? — ten niewinny głos... Tak świetnie udaje.

— Snape, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że przeginasz. Mam o tobie coraz gorsze zdanie, Istoto.

— Czyli mogę. Cudownie.

Nie zrobiłem nic, jakbym naprawdę dał jej pozwolenie na takie zachowanie. Może to skutek tego co widziałem przed chwilą? Jestem pewien, że nigdy tego nie zapomnę. W całym moim ciemnym oraz mrocznym życiu, takie chwile są światłem, które nie pozwalają stać się mojej duszy w pełni czarnej.

Zanim się spostrzegłem, dziewczyna była już zbyt blisko moich ust, bym mógł się cofnąć, czy ją odepchnąć. Wmawiałem to sobie, chciałem w to wierzyć. Pocałowała mnie niepewnie, delikatnie, niewinnie. Bolało mnie, że taki gest może wywołać tak wiele uczyć i pragnień w jednej chwili. Wściekłość, nienawiść, pożądanie, uwielbienie, radość i żal. Czułem wstręt, a jednocześnie pragnąłem jej dotyku.

Wzmocniła pieszczotę, czekając na moją reakcję. Odpowiedziałem jej silnym, namiętnym pocałunkiem, przeklinając się. Byłem w tamtej chwili człowiekiem pozbawionym wartości oraz zasad; człowiekiem, który potrafi przekraczać jedynie granice. I pomimo tego, że mój umysł krzyczał bym przestał, to chciałem, żeby to trwało. Ktoś mnie chciał. Mnie — śmierciożercę. Ktoś niewinny, młody, z przyszłością chciał mnie bezinteresownie. I kiedy byłem już nad nią, opamiętałem się. Nie mogłem jej tego zrobić, nie mogłem też tego sobie zrobić.

Odsunąłem się od niej gwałtownie, przeklinając pod nosem. Nienawidziłem się w tamtej chwili bardziej niż zwykle. Poddałem się znowu emocją, które dążyły tylko do mojej zguby. Istota nie wiedziała co się dzieje. W pół jawie, pół śnie, spojrzała na mnie przepraszająco, a jednocześnie dawała znaki, że chce bym kontynuował. Najgorsze, że chciałem tego. Jak można być takim idiotą?!

— Severusie, proszę...

— O co ty mnie do cholery prosisz, Snape?! Czy ty potrafisz zapanować nad swoją gryfońską głupotą?! — wrzasnąłem, na co się skuliła.

Miałem ochotę wyżyć się na niej za swój idiotyzm. Nie powinienem był w ogóle dzisiaj wychodzić ze swoich komnat. Prawdopodobnie wtedy nigdy bym nie zobaczył strachu w jej oczach, wywołanego przeze mnie. Nigdy nie odczuwała lęku, nawet w chwilach kiedy groziłem jej śmiercią oraz torturami. A nie chciałem tego, nie chciałem, by ona się mnie bała. Jeśli ta znajomość szła donikąd chciałem, aby trwała. Istota prowadziła szmaragd do mojego życia, którego sobie nie życzyłem a pomógł mi. Nie obchodziło mnie to, że wszystko zostało zainicjowane przez Albusa, że to tylko manipulacja. Czy nie mogę sobie pozwolić na chwilę zapomnienia, skoro Potter jest bezpieczny?

— Powinnam teraz iść i dać nam zapomnieć, ale tego nie zrobię. Powinnam przeprosić, ale tego też nie uczynię — nie czuje się winna. Severusie, nie broń się.

Lilie zamieniły się w granatowe róże, jej róże. Przyciągnęła mnie do siebie, prosząc tym pocałunkiem, abym jej nie powstrzymywał. Chciała coś ukazać przez ten czyn, jednak jak nie chciałem wiedzieć co. Bałem się, że później trudniej będzie mi się opierać, że stanie się to częścią mnie.

Wsunęła dłoń w moje włosy, na co cicho westchnąłem w jej usta. Zapomniałem, iż jest moją uczennicą, kimś mało ważnym. Wyrzuciłem z myśli ten cholerny brak logiki, tą niedorzeczność i absurd. Całowała mnie, dotykała z taka miłością, aż skóra zaczęła mnie palić, to było takie inne — nieznane.

Po chwili starałem się od niej całkiem odsunąć, ale nie potrafiłem. Delikatne muśniecie ustami jej ust, obojczyka, szyi. Czułem jej podniecenie, ekscytację, radość. Nie kochałem jej, nie potrafiłem też wykorzystać. W końcu się odsunąłem.

— Idź spać, Istoto.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, przekręcając się na bok. Położyłem się obok, starając się nie myśleć i nie czuć. Starałem się nie wykonać żadnego ruchy, jednak już po chwili objąłem ją od tyłu, dając tym samym nadzieję.

Nie powinno tak być. Ona nie powinna mnie kochać, ja nie powinienem dawać jej powodów do utwierdzania się w tej miłości. Nie powinno nas tu być, nie powinnyśmy żyć w takiej rzeczywistości. To wszystko przyniesie nam więcej szkód niż pożytku. Zbyt wiele cierpienia, by można było je pokonać.

Przypomniałem sobie o tym głupim oraz sentymentalnym życzeniu sprzed kilku miesięcy. Chce być szczęśliwym — to było moje życzenie. Może tym wszystkim miała być ona? Marika.

Jeśli tak to, czy mogłem sobie pozwolić na obejmowanie jej? Na słuchanie jej, coraz wolniejszego, oddechu? Czy mogłem czuć jej magię i miłość? I w końcu, czy sam mogłem się zakochać? W tej durnej, bezczelnej, zidiociałej dziewczynie? Zawsze uchodziłem za człowieka, któremu uczucia zostały usunięte chirurgicznie, a nagle ona udowadnia mi, jak bardzo się myliłem.

I pozwolę sobie jeszcze dzisiaj na brak żelaznej maski, na odrobinę czułości. Tylko dzisiaj. Później i tak nie będzie miało to większego znaczenia, odrzucę ją jak wszystko inne co dobre.

Moje serce biło już nie tylko dla Lily.

Niestety.


End file.
